Our World (One Shot)
by Dawning Furies
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: THE HIDDEN WORLD! After Toothless' mate is pregnant, he discovers he wasn't the mate he always was.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 3**

* * *

The Night Fury stood from the spectating edge, watching the other dragons play, eat, etc.

Everything was normal, everything seemed in order.

Well, not for this Night Fury.

Something had happened, putting the Night Fury in full protective mode.

He still remembered that day.

* * *

_The Night and Light Fury finished their walk to the Lake, which had glowing lights under the crystal water. _

_"Soo.. why did you want to bring me here again?" He asked._

_"I uhh.. have something to tell you, T-toothless." She answered, her voice was shaky._

_"I'm all ears, Snowflake." He proudly smiled._

_The Light Fury sighed, then spoke. "Remember when we mated about a month ago?" The Night Fury nodded his head. "Well, somehow, even though I had some sort of way to not be able to reproduce. I somehow.. am expecting in a month._

_Toothless stared in shock. "No way.."_

_The Light Fury nodded her head._

_He didn't know what to say. His wings slowly raised and he stepped closer. _

_"T-Toothless? W-what are you..." The Light Fury backed up in fear. "Toothless.. p-please, I-I thought it would be a good idea to..." The Light Fury was crying by now._

_He then wrapped his front paws around her, hugging her tightly. The Light Fury was then surprised. _

_"Y-you're not mad?" She stuttered. _

_"Of course not!" Toothless proudly smiled. "How could I stay mad at you?"_

_That was a good question though. _

_Toothless then whispered. "And, I'll be there, everyday of the pregnancy."_

_That was enough for the Light Fury. Next thing Toothless knew, he was pinned to the ground._

_Minutes later, Snowflake would be under his body._

* * *

The Night Fury was startled at hearing a whimper of some sort behind him. He turned to see nothing more, but his mate Snowflake.

"You're up early." She spoke in a bit of a raspy voice.

The Alpha didn't answer, only flicked his tail.

The Light Fury sighed and sat next to him. Her tail tried to intertwine with his, only for him to pull back.

"Toothless." She started. The Night Fury's eyes instantly looked into hers. "I understand you are worried, but you need to let it go."

The Night Fury only scoffed and faced away. This had been enough.

"Toothless, say something." Snowflake pleaded. "It's hard walking around, knowing you are protecting me at all costs. I mean, I know you're scared, but it's also hard not having the loving mate I originally had. What happened to the Toothless I met at Berk? With the clumsy attitude, and you always trying to do something impressive. I want that back, Toothless."

She knew the Night Fury heard her, due to his ears being back.

"As much as I would give that to you, protection is more-"

"Toothless!" Snowflake cut him off. "I don't care about Protection. I just want **_YOU_ **back!"

"Well, it's either-"

"Toothless!" Snowflake cut him off once again. "Wh-."

**"I'M TRYING TO MAKE SURE NOTHING HURTS THEM!"** Toothless roared loudly at his mate, leaving her in shock. "I just.." Toothless' head was lowered all the way. "I just want to be the dad my 'father' never was."

Snowflake instantly would remember his father left him at birth.

"Toothless..." She choked out. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Was his reply. "I guess I ain't a good mate either." And with that, he flew off.

* * *

It had been weeks, and Toothless never spoke to Snowflake again. Sure, he still did watch out for her, but no romance or anything like that.

The Problem was, today was Snowflake's due date.

Toothless quickly flew to the healing den. But he was stopped by no-other then CloudJumper and Stormfly.

"You can't go in!" CloudJumper tried to convince. But Toothless wasn't having it.

Somehow, Toothless slid in between the dragons and into the den. He slowly approached, not wanting to scare anyone, but Snowflake was clearly in pain.

Snowflake then noticed him, before weakly calling his name.

He instantly approached, and looked at her with his Cat-Like eyes.

"Toothless... I need you to-"

A pack of dragon guards flew in.

"Alpha! We got raiders!" They said.

Toothless looked at them. "You are going to need to handle it!"

"And let us die trying? No!" One of the guards rejected.

"I'm trying to-"

"Toothless!" Snowflake's voice echoed through the den. His eyes looked over, to see her paw on his. "Go."

Toothless looked at everyone in the room, then back at Snowflake.

Then he realized, he had to protect this world. He backed up towards the entrance and nodded his head. The Guards ran out and he followed.

* * *

As the dragons flew out, the Raiders instantly fired their weapons at them. But Toothless, had the smartest idea.

A loud hissing noise could be heard, and most of the raiders looked around.

Then one yelled. "NIGHT FURY!"

The second he yelled that, a huge plasma blast tore into the side of one of their ships, causing it to tear right into the other.

Unexpecting, Toothless was shot by a Slingshot. Causing him to roar out and fall.

As his body fell backwards, he crashed into the water. Everything flashed into his head, to when he was shot by Hiccup, to when he tried to save Snowflake. Then re realized, one of the ships had Grimmel's symbol.. Now this, pissed him off.

Underwater, his body lit up with blue and purple electric sparks, causing him to let out a roar from underwater. Then, the area around him was hit by a giant shockwave. The ships were instantly destroyed and set on fire underwater.

Toothless climbed out of the ocean, before turning back, seeing the burning ships.

He walked to where most of the other dragons where, who were cheering. He smiled before flying back into the Hidden World. Everyone was cheering for them for protecting the world.

Toothless instantly flew to the den, seeing everyone was leaving at that moment. He noticed Snowflake was laying on her side, with her tail next to her stomach. He walked up, and she instantly smiled.

"Great Job out there, even though I didn't see it." She complimented. He chuckled before nuzzling her.

Then, he heard a little squeak sounding roar. He noticed that Snowflake's tail was moving lightly.

He looked at her and she smiled. Soon, she moved her tail, revealing 3 Baby Dragons. One had black scales with white ears and blue eyes, one had a grey-ish body with Amber eyes, and lastly, one had a black body, white ears and underbelly, and lastly, had Emerald eyes.

"This is Eclipse, Dusk, and Dawn." She told him.

"Oh, Snowflake." Toothless said in awe, before nuzzling her. "They're beautiful."

"And we made them." She smiled at Toothless, who proudly smiled back.

He'd notice that Eclipse was trying to reach out for something. As Toothless laid next to Snowfall, he saw Eclipse crawl closer. As Eclipse reached his little paw out, it was very close to Toothless' snout, so he closed his eyes, and Eclipse's paw touched his snout.

* * *

After a little, the triplets played with each other, as Snowfall and Toothless watched.

Toothless noticed a familiar scent, before perking his head up.

"What is it?" Snowfall asked.

Soon, a boat was visible, which had a man, two kids, and a woman.

Eclipse, Dusk, and Dawn peaked up, smiling.

"Daddy, who are they?" Eclipse asked.

"Stay here." Toothless said. With that, he flew to the boat.

He landed on the tip, his wings raised. The kids instantly backed to their mother as Toothless landed.

"Hey bud." The father said, reaching his hand out. "Remember me?"

Then Toothless knew who it was...

_Hiccup._


	2. AN

**(So! Even though this is my first time in the HTTYD FF Archive, I have a question for you guys. Should I write a Fanfiction that is about 27-50 chapters long? And if you are going to ask, yes. It will tie in with this One Shot. You can either review Yes or No, or, can go to my profile to see my Poll on whether to do it or not. It's up to you.)**


End file.
